butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter
Background David Huntow's background is a mystery. He was left on the steps of an orphanage in Tingwall, in the Orkney Islands, and grew up in a series of orphanages and foster homes (one of which gave him his name), never quite fitting in. Although he was a nice enough boy most of the time, something about him -- including the way his hands were so cold all the time -- seemed to put people off. When he was 14, David decided he'd had enough. He ran away and began living on the streets of London, surviving by stealing. He hung out with street punks and gang members and often got in trouble with the police, but was never arrested. One day, shortly after he turned 16, David got caught shoplifting from a market by the store's owner. Deciding he'd teach the boy a lesson, the owner locked David in his freezer "for just a few minutes." Fifteen minutes later, David's mutant powers of ice control had fully erupted. He blasted his way out of the freezer and out of the market. Soon thereafter, he began using his powers to commit bigger and bolder crimes. Eventually, he decided to move to the US, where the "big money" was. He'd been neglected and poor for too long; now he was going to attract some attention and get rich! Personality and Motivations Despite the hard life he's lived, Winter is a pretty well-adjusted person. He likes to have fun (listening to music and clubbing are his favorite ways), and usually approaches things (including crime) with a sort of lighthearted and carefree attitude. Now that he's got his powers, life is mostly a big game to him, in which he tries to satisfies his desire to live the "high life" to the fullest. Even the defeats he's suffered at the hands of superheroes haven't affected his mood; things are so much better for him now than they have ever been, that he can handle a few setbacks. If things keep going well, he'll probably keep this optimistic attitude for the rest of his life. But if he suffers a long series of defeats and disappointments, or even just a single severe one, he could become bitter and cold-hearted. Quote "Now that is cool!" Powers and Abilities Winter is a mutant with the ability to create cold and ice. His powers range from blasts of ice, to chilling someone from the inside out so quickly he becomes stunned, to trapping his opponents in solid blocks of ice. He can also protect himself with ice armor or walls, and move quickly using ice slides. His control over his powers isn't complete yet -- there may be a lot more he could learn how to do. Winter has been in few pitched battles (he's mostly just a superpowered smash-and-grab thief) and has no real sense of tactics. If confronted, he'll fight back at first, but quickly decides to run if hurt, or if the situation doesn't seem to hold any hope of gain. He desperately wants to avoid prison, equating it with the terrible institutions he lived in as a child. Winter's powers depend on having a reasonable amount of moisture in the atmosphere, so they work at a lesser effect (typically 50% - 75% of normal Active Points) in deserts and similar areas, and may not work at all in places with no water vapor in the air at all. However, as he has mostly lived on the East Coast of the United States and in the British Isles all his life, he doesn't know about this weakness. Appearance Winter is a tall, slender-framed man in his twenties with short, straight blonde hair, green eyes, and a usually cheerful expression on his face. He wears a navy blue costume that suggests a parka, with a full hood. The hood, gloves, and top of his boots are snow-white. He wears a matching domino mask under his hood. Category:Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Villains Category:Energy Blasters Category:Scottish Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains